


Black Flirting

by SeventeenPieces



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventeenPieces/pseuds/SeventeenPieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick thing I did, for you and everyone else who wanted a bit of Ram/Spider hatemance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJess/gifts).




End file.
